


Too Close For Comfort

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: All the witches go out for Cordelia's bachelorette party. Some of them leave and things start to get crazier. With tequila, a night club, a handsome stranger named Michael, and Madison spurring her on...Cordelia loses her inhibitions. What she doesn't expect is to run into Michael the next day and who he really is.





	1. The Bachelorette Party That Started It All

After stumbling their way out of the strip club with giggles, Zoe turned to Cordelia, pulling her into a quick hug before saying, "Congratulations, Cordelia. I hope your marriage turns out to be everything you hoped for, but I've really got to head home."  

Madison obnoxiously said, "Boo, Bitch. This Bachelorette party's just getting started."

Zoe playfully rolled her eyes, knowing Madison was the type of person that often needed to be overlooked. Zoe said, "I'm not the type to party all night. I'll see you all tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner." She flashed Cordelia a smile.

Mallory spoke up and said, "Yeah, I'm going to go too." Misty said, "Me too." They both gave Cordelia hugs, to which she said, "Thank you for coming, girls. It's been fun."

The three of them left in a taxi, leaving Cordelia, Madison, Queenie, and Coco standing outside of the strip club. Madison said, "Now that the boring bitches are gone, let's hit up a club and go dance."

Cordelia giggled and said, "I just want some more tequila."

The four of them squeezed into a cab and ended up at a night club that wasn't that far away. They got inside and had a bunch of tequila shots on the table. Each of them raised one up in the air and Madison screamed, "Tequila shots!" They all downed one before taking another right after.

Queenie said, "Shit! I don't think I can handle another one." Madison grabbed her hand, "Come on pussy, let's go dance."

They all knew Cordelia was wasted when she busted out laughing at the comment. She was usually the one that got onto Madison about her rude comments. Madison giggled at Cordelia's reaction and said, "See even Cordy's letting loose."

Cordelia grabbed Coco's hand, said, "Dance with me," and led her out to the dance floor as Madison pulled Queenie along with her. Madison started grinding against Queenie. While Cordelia and Coco danced close, they didn't go as far with it as Madison.

Queenie finally pushed her away, "Bitch, get off me." Cordelia laughed before slinking away to the bar and taking three more shots back to back. When she made her way back over to them, she heard Coco ask, "Where did Cordelia go?"

She threw her arms around Coco's neck as she leaned her whole body into her, "I'm right here."

Coco held onto her waist tightly as she felt her swaying back and forth, "Cordelia, did you have another shot?"

"Yeah...a few," she said with a giggle.

Madison laughed and yelled, "I love you, Cordy." She was beyond drunk too.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Cordelia from behind and pulled her out of Coco's grasp. Cordelia felt breath on her ear and heard, "You're fucking sexy." The other three witches' eyes were watching as Cordelia's body was turned around by the mystery man.

Cordelia felt like she could barely breathe when her eyes landed on him. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. "I'm Michael," he said as he held her flush against him. He was staring at her like he wanted to eat her alive. She felt a pleasant chill go down her spine at the expression. "Cordelia," she said with a small smile.

"I've been watching you since you walked in...dance with me," he said. His body heat was making her head feel even fuzzier. She didn't want the feeling to go away, so she just nodded.

Queenie blurted out, "She's getting married." He just smirked at Cordelia and said, "You're not married yet." Then, he winked at her. She could smell liquor on his breath. His hands went to her hips as he encouraged her to rock against him. His hands went to her ass as she started moving with him.

Madison smirked to herself before grabbing Coco's hand and pulling her away from them so that they'd have some space. Coco glanced back at Cordelia with a concerned expression, "Cordelia, I-" she started. Madison quickly cut her off, "Don't be a buzzkill."

Cordelia danced with Michael for, well, she didn't know how long. As it got more and more hot and heavy, Michael pulled her over to a couch in a dark corner of the club. He sat and pulled her down to straddle him, his hands groped the back of her thighs just below the hem of her dress.

As Madison, Queenie, and Coco followed after them, Queenie asked, "Should we stop this?"

Madison shook her head as she stumbled, "No, she obviously wants it."

Coco collapsed on the couch beside them as the other two witches stood.

Cordelia couldn't bring herself to focus on anything but Michael. She had a fleeting thought about Hank and then it disappeared. Michael brought his mouth to hers, kissing her roughly. She felt even more intoxicated as she kissed back. Her thoughts were consumed of his lips ..his tongue...and his hands that seemed to be creeping under the back of her dress.

It was so intoxicating that she finally had to pull away to catch her breath.

Michael huskily said, "I'm so hard for you. I have a hotel room a few blocks from here." Oh, she could tell that he'd been hard for her. She had felt him rubbing against her while they were dancing.

After hearing his comment, Coco grabbed Cordelia's hand and said, "Cordelia, stop."

She looked at Coco, but no part of her wanted to leave him. Coco softly dropped her hand. Madison grabbed Coco's other hand to get her attention and said, "Let her get one last dicking before she's stuck with one dick for the rest of her life."

Cordelia's eyes went back to Michael. She felt his right hand come around to the front of her. His hand slowly crept up under her dress. The three witches watched in shock at what was about to happen. Cordelia felt herself tingling as his hand pushed her thong aside.

She let out a soft whimper as he pushed two fingers inside her. Her hands tightened on his shoulders as he started slowly thrusting in and out of her. Small moans and breathy sighs escaped her lips with every thrust.

"Holy shit..." Queenie said with her mouth gaped open.

"Cordelia, don't let him do that to you!" Coco exasperated out of concern for her friend. She stood up to try to get some distance from them.

Madison told Coco, "Let her go. Better at the hotel than her getting fucked right there."

Michael's fingers curled up with every thrust inside her. A slightly higher pitched noise came from her as her eyes fluttered. "There's the sweet spot," he cooed at her as he made sure he hit it every time.

"Oh my God!" Coco said.

Cordelia's breathing started to get heavier, she barely contained herself from grinding on his fingers. "What do you say? You want to go back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered almost breathlessly.

He pulled his fingers out, his hands went to her hips as he encouraged her to stand up. Coco grabbed her shoulders and leaned in close so that she would understand, "Be back to the Academy early so you have time to get ready. Ok?" Cordelia nodded, "Yes, ok."

Coco didn't feel totally comfortable letting her go. If Hank would have treated Cordelia like a princess, then it would have been different. But she felt like deep down Cordelia wanted a way out of the wedding but felt like she was in too deep. No one close to Cordelia actually liked the guy.

Michael stood, hoping these women didn't talk her out of leaving with him. He grabbed her hand, "Ready?" She nodded and he led her out of the club to quickly hail them a cab. He helped her in and when they got to the hotel, he helped her to the elevator and then inside his room.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. The heated make out session ended with him taking her dress off. She pulled his shirt over his head and smirked as she sank to her knees.

She fumbled a bit with the button on his pants. Her state didn't affect her dick sucking abilities at all. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was how to give blowjobs. She had often wondered if it was the reason Hank had proposed to her because he didn't seem to take an interest in anything she said anymore. At first, he'd seemed sweet. Now, every time they were alone at his house and she tried to talk to him, he'd try to either get her on her knees or in bed with, "Babe, please. I need it." She was pretty sure he only loved her throat and pussy.

She heard expletives muttered under Michael’s breath before he grabbed her arms and pulled her up. It didn't take long for them to end up completely naked. She ended up sitting on her knees on the bed while Michael sat on his ass with his mouth on her tits.

He treated her nipples like chew toys. It had her practically dripping down her thighs by the time he pushed her down on her back. He crawled up between her legs and sank his dick deep inside her.

She grabbed onto him, gasping at the sudden fullness. He groaned down at her as he gave her two hard thrusts back to back. He stayed fully in her and just grinded his hips down into her, growling as he enjoyed how great it felt to be buried in her to the hilt.

He barred his teeth as he gave her another hard thrust. He felt heat build in his lower abdomen at the seductive moan that came from below him. He felt her roll her hips up into him harshly a few times. A moan leaving her with every roll.

"Tell me how much you want it," he huskily commanded as he stayed completely still in her.

"Bad," she gasped, "Please...give me the fuck of my life."

He smirked as her reply stroked at the fire inside him. He went at it, fucking her hard like his life depended on it. They could very audibly hear the bed creaking and the headboard banging into the wall…even over top of Cordelia’s very _loud_ , very _erotic_ moans…and the animalistic, obscene noises ripping out of Michael’s throat.

Cordelia could feel her tits bouncing from how hard and fast he was giving it to her. _Damn_ , his dick felt amazing. Her hands were all over his back, gripping him here and there. She felt Michael’s hands shift to go under her lower back. Her forced it to arch and instantly Cordelia was moaning, “OH FUCK!”

The moan was animalistic and guttural. It was quickly followed by a high-pitched, “ _OH!”_

Michael purred at her, “There’s that spot again.” He growled, then leaned down and nipped at her earlobe. He felt close to exploding, but his ego wouldn’t let him until he made her cum first. He kept thrusting into her, hitting just the right spot every time.

The sounds coming from her got increasingly more and more needy sounding below him. He could feel her writhing while trying to grind up into him. He knew his hopes to make her cum before him were about to be reality.

He felt her back arching farther than he already had it. He raised his head up so he could watch her face. Her hand went to his hair and pulled tight. “I’m _cumming_ …” she whimpered the last word as her pussy started clenching around him very snugly.

Loud moans spilled out of her again as Michael never let up on her at all. He brought her orgasm to the point where it was so pleasurable that she bit her lip around a whine as she was sure she had to be ripping strands of his hair out.

She squeezed her eyes shut and released her lip with one last, very loud, “ _OH!!”_

Then, she breathed hard as she came back down…feeling Michael still thrusting between her legs. She opened her eyes and took pump after pump from him. He came inside her with a growl that roared through her eardrums and head.

He pulled out, letting his body collapse on her as he seductively laughed out, “Your pussy is amazing.” Cordelia giggled, but was quickly shushed with his mouth covering hers. He broke the kiss and held his body weight up off of her as he cooed, “You’re so pretty when you cum…I want to make you do it again and again.”

The expression on her face made him smirk before he kissed his way down her body. He held her thighs open with his hands. He rolled his tongue over her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

Cordelia’s hands gripped harshly at the covers, she was moaning and her back arching. If she thought Michael treated her nipples like chew toys, what he did to them was nothing compared to what he was doing to her clit.

He had her moaning and whining through another orgasm.

She ended up straddling his legs with his dick down her throat. She licked and sucked on him until she felt him pulsating and felt his cum shooting down her throat. When she pulled away, Michael’s hand playfully pulled at her hair numerous times, making her whimper just enough to make him hard again.

Cordelia knew why he was doing it as it was happening. She looked down to see him fully erect. He said, “There you go. Ride it.”

And she did. She rode him like he was a racehorse in the Kentucky Derby. Like it was the last fuck she’d have before being tied down to Hank for the rest of her life.

Both of them came and Cordelia collapsed on the bed, laying beside him. Exhaustion and the alcohol made them beyond sleepy. Michael saw her eyes roll. “You can stay here tonight.” She hummed in agreement and they both passed out.

The next morning, Cordelia woke up. Her head was pounding, and it took her a minute to take in her surroundings. She noticed that she was still naked. She saw Michael still passed out, and very naked, beside her. They hadn’t even gotten under the covers last night.

“ _Shit,”_ she muttered under her breath. She knew she had been wasted last night and she had a killer hangover right now, but she remembered everything about the night before. She slowly sat up, feeling like the room tilted under her when she did so, and stood to collect her clothes that were thrown all over the hotel room floor.

_Why the fuck did I do this? How am I going to go the rest of my life and not tell Hank about this?_

The questions went through her head over and over as she got dressed and slipped her heels back on. Michael woke up and groggily asked, “Are you leaving already?”

“I kind of have somewhere to be,” she said. He smirked, “Last night was fun.”

“Yeah,” she said before slipping out the door.

She took a cab back to the Academy. She made her way up the stairs, getting to the hallway that her room was along, before she ran into all the girls. There stood Madison, Coco, Queenie, Zoe, Misty, and Mallory gawking at her.

“Are you just getting home?” Zoe asked. Apparently, the other girls had covered for her until now.

“Um…yeah,” she answered.

Madison turned to Zoe as she held to her temple, she was obviously very hungover too. She said, “Cordy snagged some major hottie last night.” Cordelia felt herself cringe. Last night was the first time she’d ever cheated on a significant other, and she felt extremely shitty for doing it.

Zoe gasped as she looked from Cordelia back to Madison, “You all let her leave with some guy!” Queenie defensively, but quietly said, “Hey! I honestly believe she would have let him bang her in the club if we wouldn’t have let her leave.”

Cordelia felt herself blushing as she felt worse and worse over the situation. “Oh my God! I have to tell Hank,” she said in almost a sob. Madison quickly grabbed her hand and said, “No, you don’t,” before taking her back to her and Zoe’s room and giving her some Aleve for her headache.

Madison handed her the bottle of water that she had been drinking. Cordelia sat down on the edge of her bed and took the medicine. All the other witches had followed them. Misty ran her hands through Cordelia’s hair, “No offense, but your hair is messier than mine.”

Coco got a hairbrush and gently nudged Misty out of the way so she could carefully brush Cordelia’s hair out for her. Cordelia’s distress must have read on her face because Madison said, “Don’t stress. You’ll never see that guy again; Hank will never know.”

When the younger witch placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up at her from surprise. Madison had never been this nice to her before. Madison offered her a small smile before continuing, “We’ll get you cleaned up and dressed. Then, we’ll go to the rehearsal dinner like nothing happened.”

The girls helped her out, staying true to Madison’s word. They all loaded into one of the Academy’s SUVs and Zoe drove them to the church. The church was beautiful and had a huge basement that was used for receptions. Zoe parked and they all got out.

Hank was standing in the parking lot, waiting on Cordelia. As they walked up toward him, he pulled Cordelia into a hug and kissed her. “You look beautiful, Baby,” he said. She offered him a weak smile, “Thank you.”

He pulled back and let his hand grab hers. Cordelia and Hank started walking toward the church entrance. She looked back at the other girls. Madison mimed zipping her lips together, locking them with a key and throwing it away before saying, “I’ll be right in. I’m just going to smoke.”

Cordelia nodded. She went in with Hank as the other girls stood with Madison as she lit her cigarette. Zoe said, “I still can’t believe you all let her hook up with some random guy. She’s getting married next week.”

Everyone’s thoughts were interrupted as Queenie suddenly said, “What is he doing here? That’s him…right?” Everyone else looked where she was looking. Coco’s jaw dropped, “That is him.”

They all tried to act natural as he got closer and closer. He stopped in front of them, having recognized Madison, Queenie, and Coco from the night before. “Woah! Hey, again,” he said. Madison asked, “What are you doing here?”

“It’s my brother’s rehearsal dinner. He’s getting married,” Michael answered.

“Your brother?” Madison asked.

“Yeah, Hank’s my brother,” he replied.

All the girl’s jaws dropped. They did their best to hide their reactions. “Oh,” Madison said, trying to sound nonchalant. She quickly threw her cigarette down and said, “We have to go inside.”

She grabbed whoever was closest to her, which happened to be Zoe, and rushed through the doorway. The other girls quickly followed. “We have to tell Cordelia,” Madison said.

They got to the basement. It was crowded and Cordelia was smack in the middle of a group of people with Hank’s arm wrapped around her.

“Cordelia…Cordelia…” the girls said over and over trying to get her attention. When they finally got it, along with everyone else’s who was around her, she mouthed, “What?”  

They motioned her over, but Hank just wrapped his arm around her tighter. Cordelia couldn’t get away from him, she didn’t want to be rude. She kept looking at the girls as she tried to figure out what they were trying to mouth back to her. She finally made out Madison trying to mouth, “He’s here.”

She felt her face drop and eyes widen. Then, she saw Madison pointing at the same exact moment that she heard Hank telling her, “Cordelia, I want you to meet my brother.”

She turned her head to see _him_ …the guy from last night…Michael. She felt her eyes widen again in horror. She saw recognition, along with a similar look to hers, in his eyes.

“Brother?” she asked.

Michael quickly masked his expression and extended his hand to her, “Hello. Nice to meet you. I’m Michael.”

Cordelia quickly snapped out of it as she took his hand. She offered a smile, “Nice to meet you. I’m Cordelia.”

Seeing him again and touching him brought back images of everything that happened the night before of some of the nastiest…dirtiest…most pleasurable sex she’d ever had in her life.  


	2. This Is How It Ends

Cordelia endured about twenty minutes of awkwardness as Hank told her and Michael about each other. After all, he was 'introducing' them. Cordelia and Michael played along. Michael lived in another state and him and Hank hadn't ever been that close, so it wasn't a surprise that Cordelia hadn't met him before. 

When Hank's eyes were on her, she could see Michael's eyes roaming down her body, lingering in all the places they shouldn't. He kept his facial expression blank, from the fact that there was still a crowd around them, she was sure. But she saw a look in his eyes- a hungry, barbaric look. Images of last night were clearly playing in his head too.

It was exciting to wonder which parts he was remembering. There were so many options because they'd had hours of fun. His eyes finally came back up. When his met hers, with that look...she felt a tingle. It started in her lower stomach and shot straight down.

Hank's arm was still wrapped around her, his hand resting just above her hip. She kept replacing his hand with Michael's in her mind. Michael's had been all over her last night. They'd been on her hips at some point, but she preferred to think about when they were on more important places.

The crowd around them finally dispersed. Michael separated from them too after winking at Cordelia while Hank's head was turned. Her mind had gotten wrapped up in the previous events with Michael, but she did feel cruddy and grimy for cheating, especially after finding out they were brothers. Hank wasn't the best fiancé by any means, but she knew she shouldn't have done what she did. Guilt kept bubbling up inside her.

"Baby, you ok?" Hank asked. She attempted a small smile, "I'm fine. I'm just going to go to the restroom, excuse me." His arm fell and she walked out into the hallway.

All the witches were behind her instantly as she stopped outside the bathroom doors and turned to them. She was sure she had a look of horror on her face. "Do you all know?" she asked.

Coco gently replied, "That they're brothers? Yes. We found out that piece of information outside."

Cordelia's hands went to her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Madison stepped closer to her, gently pulling her hands down. She said, "So what if they're brothers? You never met him before. You'll probably see him once or twice a year from now on...at the most. That won't be that bad. It's not like he'll be around you every day."

"It's..." Cordelia started, trying to find her words, "Terrible," she finished.

Madison let go of her hands and quietly added, "I'm sure he won't tell anyone."

Cordelia softly said, "Thanks for your concern, but I need a minute alone." The witches went back into the reception area as Cordelia went into the women's bathroom. She let her tears fall while she was alone.

She quickly cleaned herself up. She knew the rehearsal was supposed to be starting shortly. She just needed to make it through it, then she could decide on how to tell Hank. She took a deep breathe to compose herself and stepped out into the hallway.

She was met by non-other than Michael. She froze, he was already so close to her. His hand went to her hip, almost exactly where Hank’s had been moments ago. She grabbed his wrist, she was getting ready to push his hand away when he said, “I didn’t know that you’re Hank’s fiancé. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

Cordelia felt his other hand go to her ass and his mouth go to her neck. She let out a quiet gasp. It felt good, but this was wrong on so many levels. She pushed at his chest, making him tear his mouth away. “Stop! We can’t do this,” she kept her voice down.

His hand was all over her ass. He leaned in close and growled, “Last night was too good not to go for seconds.” He pushed her inside the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Cordelia gulped; this was so wrong but so _hot_.

Next thing she knew, her ass was propped against the edge of the sink and Michael’s hand was between her legs. She felt her underwear slide down her legs. She kicked the material off her feet. Michael pushed her ass down more firmly on the sink.

There were fingers inside her, pumping furiously. A rough curl of his fingers brought a ragged moan out of her. She threw her left arm around his neck and grabbed at his shoulder for dear life with her free hand. Again, and again, he roughly curled them up. _“Oh!”_

She felt her legs twitching like crazy. She placed a rough kiss on him before capturing his bottom lip in a harsh bite. She had to have some way to relieve how tense her body was becoming. Michael groaned from the pinch.

She released his lips when the need to moan became too much. _“Oh! Uhh!”_ Her orgasm was so close, she could feel it starting. The warmness and tightening. It was about to burst.

Michael said, “Not yet.” He slowly pulled his fingers out. Cordelia bit her bottom lip to hold in the urge to cry. She tried to hide how desperate she was, she failed when a whimper escaped. Michaels’s hand left her hip and she looked down to see him undoing his pants.

She tilted her head back as her eyes fluttered simply at the thought of him fucking her right here. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his hands on her hips again. Her hands gripped him harder as his pelvis sharply came forward, he was completely inside her in one thrust.

She was already so close. When he set a brutal, unforgiving pace with his hips, she couldn’t take it. She was clutching onto him and biting his collarbone. Her legs shook so hard that she didn’t even try to move them. Wrapping them around Michael wasn’t going to happen because she knew she couldn’t hold them up.  

Her eyes squeezed shut with a sharp whine that she tried to quieten down by baring her teeth down even more. He fucked her through her orgasm, comforting her with, “There you go…there you go…”

The pulsations inside her were so intense…and so pronounced. She fully enjoyed them. Then, they stopped but Michael didn’t. She whined and bit down harder at the sensitivity. He tried to soothe her, “Shh…shh…you’re okay.”

Her nails clawed along his hairline at the back of his neck when she felt fingers rubbing soft, slow circles on her clit. Her legs shaking so erratically and her body trying to get away from all the sensations caused Michael’s hand to hold her hip more firmly to keep her in place.

Her teeth left his collarbone for her fear of drawing blood. She settled her teeth into biting into his shirt. She chewed on one of the buttons, needing the firmness of the button to ground her.

She whimpered and sobbed. She felt tears streaking down her face. Squirming so much that Michael ending up removing his hand from her hip and wrapping his arm around her lower back. Her whines were so pitiful and almost painful, Michael asked, “Do you need me to stop?”

She couldn’t stop biting the button long enough to answer, because if she did, she would surely combust from the pleasure. Instead, she shook her head. He could feel it against his chest.  A feral smile tugged at his lips as he got the answer he needed.

Her rocked her world even longer, loving the way it felt when he dragged his penis out only to force it back inside her wetness. And the way he was making her react…oh, that was something else. He never experienced anything so intense and erotic.

He growled as he pinched her clit, knowing that would set her off. Her nails dug piercing lines across the back of his neck. She had to be leaving marks. There was a wail from her as he felt her pussy constricting around him. He was pretty sure he heard a button get ripped off his shirt too as he growled through shooting his load in her.

He gave her a few easy pumps before pulling out of her with a groan. She was extremely flushed. “Wow,” he chuckled. He watched her spit the button, that had been on his shirt, into her hand. She grinned as she looked up at him, “You’re amazing!” She giggled.

He gave her a horny smile before stepping back so she could ease herself off the sink. She threw the button in the trash as he fixed his pants back together. He handed her underwear to her and she quickly put them back on.

This encounter had been fun, but Cordelia’s mind went back to the rehearsal that they were both supposed to be participating in. Worry flooded her, “How long have we been in here?” she asked. Michael winced, “I don’t know. A while.”

They needed to get back out there as quickly as possible. She opened the door and her jaw dropped. Both, Michael and she froze in place. There stood Hank, his and Michael’s father, other of their family members, and all of Cordelia’s witches.

“Hank, I-,” she started.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” he yelled. “BOTH OF YOU?”

His eyes flickered back and forth between Cordelia and Michael. Neither of them spoke. Hank showed his true colors when he closed the distance and instead of grabbing Michael, he grabbed Cordelia.

He jerked her out of the bathroom by the arm and slapped her hard across the face. She yelped at the pain. His hands clamped down tight around her throat, squeezing hard as he thumped her against the wall.

Cordelia’s could tell that her body wanted to slump down, but he wasn’t letting her go anywhere. She heard screams and Michael yell, “Get off of her!” Cordelia used her pyrokinesis to make her palms and fingers fire hot.

She wrapped them around Hank’s wrists and held on until he screamed out of pain and let go. She harshly pushed against his chest, using her telekinesis to throw him back into the floor. She knew she had to have visible fingerprints around her throat.

Her witches all rushed over to her. “Oh my goodness, are you alright?” Madison asked. Cordelia nodded. She saw Michael walk over to Hank and give him a single, but hard, kick to the ribs.

Michael came over to her and held his hand out, “Ready to get out of here?” She took his hand. At least she was out of a shitstorm relationship now.


End file.
